


underdog

by jeyne



Series: that's gross! (unless you're up for it) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, nohyuck are SWITCHES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Donghyuck asks Jeno to dom him for the first time.





	underdog

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i had to write a dom jeno fic to show how its done. kinda bad for my image as a firm supporter of domtop hc

Jeno isn't really expecting it, Donghyuck knows it by the way he halts and stares dumbfoundead at him. Donghyuck enters the kitchen to find Jeno walking around with a cup of tea and just his tiny black shorts on. Donghyuck smiles, watching Jeno’s sculpted body and its beautiful proportions; big chest, thin graciously waist and really really strong arms. He couldn't help himself when he blurts out, “Wow, I want you to _ dom _ me.”

“What?” Jeno says, the way he looks so embarrassed makes Donghyuck snort.

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Donghyuck coos.

“I just—” Jeno shrugs, trying to focus on something to say.

“Not into that?” Donghyuck crooks an eyebrow.

“I’m into whatever.” Jeno says with a scoff, it’s more likely that he replied that just to please Donghyuck. _ That’s not so dom of you, _Donghyuck thinks, but he smiles tenderly because he might as well get away with something here.

—

They have sex next and Jeno is topping, because Donghyuck has politely asked him to do it so. It’s been like that for a while, because there is something about the feeling of having Jeno in top of him, with all his weight over him that makes him incredibly suffocated in the best way. Jeno keeps his lips on him, constantly drooling or licking him all over because he’s incapable of keeping their lips apart even when he thrust so hard it makes Donghyuck scream. Jeno moves quickly to pull himself out of him when he cums, but Donghyuck bends him down with a desperate force and wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist. 

“Don’t stop until you cum.” Jeno gasps and his eyes get incredibly wider, Donghyuck pulls him down to smash their lips together before mumbling, “Do it.”

Donghyuck shouldn't have asked that because he’s actually really sensitive and any move inside of him after cumming will surely get him on tears soon, but he literally couldn't care less as he’s expecting some different attitude from Jeno, even if it’s just a one day thing. The first thrust has Donghyuck already panting, Jeno goes gently but it really activates all his senses and his legs start to shake.

“_Fuck, _don’t stop.” Jeno leans to kiss him but Donghyuck’s chin is already so covered in spit and he really can’t hold back all his moans, so he turns his face to the side pulling Jeno’s hair hard while Jeno snuggles into his right cheek, making soft groans into his ear. “Come please, come come come.” 

“Hyuck, you’re so loud.” Jeno whispers on his ear, and his voice comes so deep and hot against his neck it makes his hips quiver. Donghyuck’s moans increase in a volume that he feels his throat would be raspy later, all the sounds must have activate something in Jeno because he comes quickly after collapsing in his body. Donghyuck hugs him, tangling his arms and legs around him while Jeno calms himself in the crook of his neck. Donghyuck starts petting Jeno’s hair but suddenly Jeno rises up in a way that’s so alarming it startles Donghyuck. Jeno places his hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks, cuping him and staring at his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck’s cheeks start to burn. It makes him stupidly shy, how Jeno would just make him scream of pleasure like that and then ask those things with the utter fear of hurting him.

“Yeah, that was… that was actually very _ hot.” _Jeno sits up a bit far away from him, his body leaking on sweat. Donghyuck rises supporting himself with his hands, he still has Jeno’s spit on his chin. 

Jeno’s face gets red after sex but this time Donghyuck knows it wasn’t just because of it. 

—

Jeno is watching some stupid gameplay between Donghyuck’s legs while he plays with his soft hair. Donghyuck gets bored and puts his chin on Jeno’s shoulder until the video ends, Jeno whines. “It’s over.” 

“Finally.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Jeno’s body, hugging tightly. “Do you want to like, watch porn?”

Jeno huffs leaning on Donghyuck’s chest. “What type of porn?”

“We can watch things I would like you to do to me.” Donghyuck says lightly, but Jeno straightens his back so quickly and stares at him with a kind of nervous look. Donghyuck’s eyes glitch with mischief, ready to tease. “What? You said you would _ dom _me.”

“I never said that.” Jeno says grumpily, it’s almost kind of cute. Donghyuck almost wants to pinch his cheeks and tell him it’s a joke. Almost. Donghyuck kisses his neck. “Okay, baby. Let’s watch another boring gameplay.”

But Jeno stays quiet a long time, just looking actually put down. Jeno mumbles under his breath like a scolded kid. “Do you really want me to do it?”

“Uh?” Donghyuck looks at him over his shoulder. “Well, yes.”

Jeno just hums, he looks like a kicked puppy now. 

“Hey, look at me.” Donghyuck maneuvers Jeno to face him. “Stop that, okay. You don’t have to do it of you don’t want.”

Jeno nods but he still looks unsure, avoiding his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. Donghyuck couldn't take it. “I know what are you thinking, that I would prefer to be with somebody else. Don’t.” 

Jeno looks at him in the eyes this time, Donghyuck crawls towards him to cup his face. “I want _ you. _ I don’t need somebody else just to fulfill a sexual fantasy I have with you. It has to be _ you.” _

Donghyuck rubs circles on his cheek, Jeno then sighs relieved and snorts. “Maybe I could give it a look.”

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck caresses the back of his neck. He stares deeply at him, he wants to make sure he isn’t making Jeno do something he doesn’t want. Jeno rolls his eyes and smiles, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

They end up like this, on their stomachs when the first thing Donghyuck types is _ deepthroat, _ Jeno lets out a choked gasp, Donghyuck chuckles softly. It’s stupid because they had done it before. Mostly Donghyuck at Jeno and he’s _ really _ good at it. Donghyuck coming undone at the back of his throat, Jeno doesn’t have any gag reflex and Donghyuck knows he likes it when it gets rough, Jeno is really just so _ submissive. _But the time Jeno tried to do it to Donghyuck, he ended up coughing uncontrollably because his gag reflex is really shitty. Jeno was so scared he never did it again, Donghyuck still tries to do it anyway when he blows him. He thinks it’s very unfair he can’t choke on Jeno’s dick. It's unfair he can't make Jeno feel as good as he makes him feel. 

“Hyuck, you can’t.” Jeno places his chin on his hand, he looks almost amused.

Donghyuck huffs and punches his shoulder. “I have been practicing.” 

“With what?” Jeno crooks an eyebrow. Donghyuck gets embarrassed and doesn’t reply, he just tangles his leg with Jeno’s one.

From there he just goes wild, Donghyuck types; rimming, fingering, spanking, orgams denial, edging. When he is sure he has shown Jeno everything, he gets bored and starts to watch other types of BDSM, Donghyuck is really not into those hard things, he watches it with a slightly funny face, he turns to see Jeno and almost lets out a chuckle at his expression; wide eyes, concentrate face._ Such a pup. _

“Why do tops never moan?” Donghyuck focus his eyes on the screen again. Jeno breaks from his trance and turns to see him. “I mean, it’s kind of rude, if you ask me.”

Jeno lowers his head and rests it on the his arms. He looks at Donghyuck with pure adoration. “I moan when I top you.” 

His lips form a lovely-sick smile. Donghyuck just pouts. “You also moan when you top me.”

Donghyuck groans and shuts the pc off. Jeno is embarrassing. He laughs and pokes him, Donghyuck simply gets on top of him and straddles his hips, pining his wrists on the bed. Jeno is embarrassing and he gets the fuck kissed out of him.

—

Donghyuck is sleeping in the bed when Jeno comes home. In nothing else but his work suit. It’s weird because he wakes up Donghyuck and he never does that. He sits careful next to him and pats him softly, murmuring, “Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck wakes up feeling kind of drowsy and hazy. He rubs his knuckles on his eyes and looks at Jeno in the dim light of the lamp. Jeno’s tie is slightly loose. There’s something weird in the atmosphere, heavy. Something he had never felt before with Jeno. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Come with me.” Jeno stands up, offering his hand. Then, it hit him. This is_ it. _ Today is going to happen. Donghyuck takes his hand and Jeno leads him to the bathroom. They stand in front of the mirror, Jeno opens the drawer and takes some cleaning tissues. Then, he turns to Donghyuck and grabs his chin, with the delicacy only Jeno’s hands could have. Donghyuck looks at him with big doe eyes before Jeno starts to rub the cleaning tissue over his eyelids, cheeks and nose. Donghyuck feels goosebumps at the cold contact. 

Jeno throws the tissue away and cups Donghyuck’s cheeks. He can feel his heart ripping off in his chest. 

“Are you awake now?”

“Yes.”

Donghyuck feels dizzy when Jeno’s hand slides to his hair and grabs it slightly hard, the other hand in the back of his neck. Jeno leans down and Donghyuck lets out a gasp when their lips touch. Jeno parts his lips instantly and soon his tongue is all over his mouth, Donghyuck lets out some embarrassing sounds as Jeno’s hand keeps him still when his lips suck his bottom lip. Jeno pulls away and Donghyuck looks at his eyelids before Jeno looks up at him with deep dark eyes. Jeno takes him by the hand and leads him to their bedroom. 

Jeno takes off his tie and says, “Strip.”

Donghyuck's body gets heated. He takes of his clothes until he’s bare naked while Jeno just _ stares, _ fully clothed, on a suit. Jeno sits on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs, supported on his palms looking at Donghyuck with a slightly cocky smile. “Sit.” He points at his lap with his head. 

Now, it gets kind of embarrassing how Donghyuck just _ obeys. _How easy for him is just to obey. He crawls quickly on his lap. Jeno grins devilish, not even his credecent eyes can make it look innocent. “Kiss me.”

Donghyuck shoves himself so hard onto Jeno he has to grip his waist to not make them fall. Donghyuck also kisses him hard, he feels Jeno’s breath on his face and hears the wet sounds of their mouths, he quickly starts to rub himself on Jeno’s body. When Donghyuck slides his hand down his crotch to start to jerk his already hard-on, Jeno grabs his wrist with a firm hold. “No.”

Donghyuck nods weakly and leans against to kiss him more softly this time, Jeno chuckles against his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck says with a frown.

Jeno leans on his palms and tilts his head, “You know what? I really don’t have to tell you.”

Donghyuck is about to protest, to bit back. But Jeno takes him by his hips and shoves him aside in the bed, Donghyuck lets a impressed gasp and stares at the wall. 

“Turn around.” Jeno says lazily. 

Donghyuck laughs and looks at him from above. “No.”

Jeno climbs on the bed, he looks like he’s about to laugh too. His tough facade slowly fading to show the tender side he will never be able to change. Jeno slides his hand under Donghyuck’s body, the touch makes him ticklish. Jeno turns him over easily, Donghyuck complains with a high-pitched sound. He hears Jeno softly chuckling behind him. He feels the bed shift and turns around to see Jeno taking off his blazer but nothing else. Donghyuck groans, Jeno really will be keeping his clothes on. Then, he sinks a knee on the bed to grab a pillow, rise Donghyuck’s hips and place it under him.

“Take off your clothes.” Donghyuck whines against the bedsheets.

“Stop talking.” _ This is unfair. _ Donghyuck almost curses himself for wanting this in the first place.

Jeno moves behind of him. Donghyuck buries his face in the bed, feeling totally defeated. Donghyuck shivers when he feels Jeno’s warm hand on his inner thigh, he caresses it up and down. He suppresses his whimpers biting his lip. Donghyuck has managed to calm down from being denied what he wanted, because he has _ never _been denied something from Jeno before. But as Jeno’s hand moves softly on his legs he is willing to forget. He hears the click of the lube open up. 

Donghyuck sighs content when Jeno’s hands move to separate his asscheeks and his sticky-lube finger rubs his rim. 

“Hurry up,” Donghyuck mumbles before he can’t even repress it. Jeno halts and Donghyuck is really about to complain again, until he feels a slap on his ass. It’s not even that hard. But it buries Donghyuck on the bed and he lets out a completely pathetic gasp. Donghyuck feels like he is about to start crying out of frustration. 

“You’re annoying.” Jeno says with a mocking tone. Donghyuck clenches his fists, but soon he feels two fingers enter him rather quickly. Donghyuck shuts his eyes and yelps. Jeno starts to work his fingers inside him. He was always quite good at this, just having Jeno’s slender and pretty fingers inside of him makes Donghyuck feel stupid. Stupid and so _ fucking _good. 

Donghyuck groans with too many curses. Jeno is fucking him so fast with his fingers, sometimes managing to hit the spot that makes him weak. His hips start to shiver freneticaly, Jeno has to put one hand on his lower back to keep him still while his fingers enter deeper. 

“Fuck, Jeno. Fuck—” Then, Donghyuck makes a mistake. He ruts on the pillow and Jeno notices. Jeno pulls his fingers out with a frustrated hiss and Donghyuck wants to scream, there’s a tantrum on the back of his tongue but he breathes slowly. He can feel Jeno’s eyes on him.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck’s bottom lip shivers. “I will be good.”

Jeno hums in agreement. Donghyuck feels like this time he really made Jeno mad, he thinks Jeno will leave him there; leaking, naked and aroused, and he will not make him cum. But it’s dumb, Jeno would never do that, though Donghyuck couldn’t help but to repress the tears. Donghyuck hears a sigh from behind him and he thinks_ this is it. _ But what he feels is hands pulling his asscheeks apart and a tongue rolling over his rim. Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s legs when he pushes his tongue deeper and Donghyuck falls into the bed with a loud moan. Jeno sucks and tongue-fucks him so incredibly sensual. His tongue slides inside and then likcks and rolls over, getting him really wet with his spit. Then, one finger comes in too and Donghyuck arches his back. The finger comes in and out, with occasionally a heated lick. It's too much, Donghyuck can't barely keep up. 

“Jeno, stop.” Donghyuck’s voice comes weak and shaky. “If you don't stop I'm going to cum.” 

It takes probably two minutes for Jeno to actually stop. Donghyuck sighs relieved, then Jeno grabs his waist and turns him over. He's looking down at him slightly annoyed, Donghyuck gulps. He wants to crawl and say _ sorrysorrysorry _ for making him mad again. “You can't cum until I fuck you.” 

Donghyuck nods but he's not sure Jeno has seen it because he stands up and grabs his arm to pull him up. It hits him how _ strong _ Jeno actually is. Donghyuck manages to sit on the bed, he looks at Jeno and his heart beats fast. But the look Jeno gives him is kind of nervous, unsure. 

“I—I need you to sit on the floor.” He's not commanding, he's _ asking. _ Donghyuck never wanted to kiss him more in his life. He complies and sits on the floor with his back hitting the wood of the bed. Jeno looks down, it makes Donghyuck speechless, Jeno rises one hand and caresses his jawline, slowly as if he's going to break. 

“It's okay.” Donghyuck whispers, taking Jeno’s hand and kissing it. 

Jeno unbuttons his pants and Donghyuck finally sees how _ affected _ he really is from all of this too. The pants fall to the floor, Donghyuck can't help it and he reaches to his boxers and pulls them down, Jeno lets him. Donghyuck quickly leans on the bed again and stays still. Waiting. 

Jeno’s dick is big, pink and pretty. Like all of him. Jeno takes one step and stands right before Donghyuck, he looks up before Jeno buries his hand on his locks. Donghyuck takes his dick with his hand and kitten-licks the tip. Jeno's grip on his hair tightens and Donghyuck wraps his lips around the head, looking up at Jeno, he places his hand to the back of his thigh and rubs circles into it. Then, slowly Jeno fills him up, Donghyuck’s tongue swirls in the whole length of his dick. Jeno groans in a low voice as he bring himself closer, Donghyuck’s mouth being to stretch trying to fit Jeno completely. When it finally relaxes enough, Jeno starts to thrust into his mouth the safe amount. 

Donghyuck can't help but moan a little bit, he feels Jeno's legs under his touch, slightly shaking. He doesn't know if it's because he's nervous or because he's close. Donghyuck hears the cute sounds he lets out. Jeno thrust a bit deeper this time and Donghyuck manages to gag. Jeno lets him breath for some seconds before entering his mouth again. He doesn't know which one of his unorganized thrust makes Donghyuck’s nose finally hit Jeno's thick pubic hair. He groans pleased when he smells his scent, Jeno pulls him out and Donghyuck comes panting like a dog, his red lips covered in spit, his mouth open ready to take him again. Jeno grabs the hair in the top of his hair and makes him look up at him. Donghyuck grins, lustfully. 

Jeno looks kinda wrecked, breathless and undone. It lights a fire in Donghyuck’s guts and he laps again at Jeno's dick and takes it in his mouth again. Jeno holds him with both hands and his thrusts become shallow, desperate. Donghyuck brings hands up to massage Jeno's soft abdomen, feeling the tight muscles. Jeno thrust incredibly deep and his lips touch his base, he starts to gag because Jeno keeps himself inside a bit too long. When he pulls out, his dick comes covered in a mix of saliva and precum, Donghyuck coughs and tries to breath. Spit comes rolling down Donghyuck’s neck. He looks up with puppy eyes at Jeno. Jeno leans down and wraps his arms around his body and carries him up like a baby. He places him on the bed. 

Donghyuck sees as Jeno tries to compose himself but soon he feels panic when Jeno moves to put his pants again. Donghyuck quickly reaches over and wraps a hand around Jeno's wrist as he almost buttons his pants. They both halt completely, Donghyuck retains back on the bed, he shuts his eyes feeling his eyes water. He knows what comes next, a _ punishment. _

He doesn't feel anything right away, he only notices his shakily breathing when he feels a _ soft _ caress over his cheek. Knuckles rubbing it carefully, with tenderness. A thumb under his eye bags. Donghyuck lets out a sob, he's shaking. He opens his eyes and sees Jeno, and he's not mad. He's far away from mad. He was never mad to begin with. 

Jeno leans down and kisses him, Donghyuck literally melts letting out a suppressed sigh, he takes him by the collar and brings him closer to feel his chest against his, Jeno grabs his head with both hands, kissing him deeper, slow. 

“Not fair.” Donghyuck feels a tear roll down his cheek. He mumbles in every kiss. “Not fair.” 

Jeno shoves him on the bed and gets on top of him, kissing him, burying his fingers in his hair and sucking his lips. Donghyuck messes with Jeno's stupid shirt. Jeno rises abruptly and crawls out of the bed, Donghyuck groans at the lack of _ him. _ Until he notices, Jeno is actually undressing himself. He takes out the shirt and pants again and takes the lube on the side of the bed, Donghyuck gets this as the time to turn over and get on his knees, but Jeno quickly says. “Don't turn around.”

“Aren't you going to fuck me from behind?” Donghyuck’s voice comes pitched. Jeno gets down his legs and turns him over on his back. He's smiling. 

“I can do whatever I want.”

Jeno spreads his legs apart and settles himself in between then, he takes the lube and adds a fair amount of it on his dick. Donghyuck slams his head against the pillows as he feels two fingers working him inside. He waits a little bit until he feels he's ready again. He says it to Jeno and Jeno aligns himself to enter Donghyuck. 

Jeno takes his waist with both hands and starts to thrust with slow and defined movements. Burying himself deep and pulling almost entirely, Donghyuck’s whimpers are weak and tired, he's completely exhausted. Jeno places his hands under his belly and presses hard when he thrusts deep, Donghyuck’s belly contracts and flattens. Which makes Jeno let out a delicious moans. Jeno finally wraps his hands around Donghyuck’s swollen neglected dick. The feeling is so intense he contracts at the touch, but Jeno jerks it sweetly, and Donghyuck could almost hear himself purring. 

Then, Jeno lifts the back of his knees to support himself and thrust harder and deeper. Donghyuck doesn't realize he misses _ something _ until he lets out a needy whine. Jeno is not kissing him. He was ready to complain but then suddenly Jeno leans down and Donghyuck rises desperately. Jeno wasn't aiming at his lips though, he laps his neckline and Donghyuck literally feels heartbroken. Jeno kisses him gently but it's not right, it must be his mouth. It's always his mouth. 

“Why are you punishing me? I was good.” Donghyuck whines, he feels like sobbing. “Why don't you kiss me?”

“I _ am _ kissing you.” Jeno says against his neck, pecking a wet kiss to prove it. 

“Not there.” 

Jeno straightens up, he looks at Donghyuck with a mouth-closed smile. “You have to ask me nicely.”

Donghyuck groans, he can't believe he's putting him in this kind of embarrassing situation. “I swear to God, Jeno. If you don't kiss me right now I'll fucking destroy you.”

“That's not nice.” Jeno merciless thrust inside. Donghyuck _ yells. _

Jeno slows down and Donghyuck stabilizes his breathing from such wave of pleasure. He tries again. “Can you _ please _ kiss me in the mouth?”

It gets the desired effect because Donghyuck gets Jeno on his chest and lips on his mouth. They lose themselves in the kiss, so much Jeno forgets to keep _ fucking _ him. Donghyuck slides his hand down and takes Jeno's dick on the base while he messily jerks it and grinds his hips up. Jeno pulls away and Donghyuck stares fascinated at his red puffy lips. 

Jeno is smiling so hard his eyes disappearing. Donghyuck doesn't notice that Jeno's hands slide to his hips until he's shoved onto his stomach against the mattress. Donghyuck wants to scream from the top of his lungs. _Why do you hate me so much? _

His hips are up before he can say it. Jeno thrusts and the new position makes him enter _ completely _ full, Donghyuck lets out a choked moan. Jeno fucks him, rabid and aggressive. His back arches up when a new angle hits his prostate, Jeno thrust again and Donghyuck falls on his face. Jeno's leg situates over his side and his hands reach to his ribs. Donghyuck has never know such joy. 

Jeno grabs his ass hard, squeezing the flesh with his hand. Then, quickly he caresses it softly as to erase the sting. Donghyuck can't _ literally _ take it. He comes right there with a loud cry.

Donghyuck falls into the bed painting with his heartbeat too accelerate. He turns around and sees Jeno sitting on his thighs, still hard. Donghyuck breathes calmly to say, “Don't stop until you cum.”

Jeno pets his lower back, slowly, delicate. “Do you want me to keep fucking after you came, just like a fucktoy?” 

Jeno's voice is deep, heavy. He looks at him with half-closed eyes. Jeno has never looked more _ dangerous. _Donghyuck hides his head, embarrassed. Body hot and filthy. Donghyuck grits his teeth. “Yes, use me.”

“But I love you.” Jeno says with pure honesty. Donghyuck swears he stops breathing, he can't think. His heart hurts on his chest for beating so hard. 

“If you love me you would cum _ inside _ me.” Donghyuck says with a suppressed sob. Jeno looks at him with wide eyes. Donghyuck’s not going to cry, he's not going to cry from how much he loves Jeno. 

Donghyuck takes one of the pillows and hugs it tight. He feels Jeno getting on his knees again and maneuvering to get inside of him. He holds his hips tenderly, and then he enters inside. Donghyuck yells on the pillow, squirming when it gets too overwhelming and then pushing himself back on Jeno. Jeno's thrusts are messy and adorable and so _ Jeno. _Donghyuck wants to tell him he loves him right there, but a moan escapes him lips, and he hears Jeno whimpering prettily too. Donghyuck feels the warm cum filling him up, Jeno collapses besides him. They take some time to recover. 

Jeno wraps his arms around his body and pulls him closer, flipping him to be face to face. He looks wrecked, flushed and _ beautiful. _ His sweaty bangs got into his eyes, Donghyuck shoves them away. “That was _ amazing, _you're really good.”

Jeno fake grimaces letting out a cute _ aish. _ Donghyuck pouts. He can't believe that guy actually fucked the brains out of him just now. “I thought I would have come in your mouth and ruin everything.”

“You wouldn't have ruined anything.” Donghyuck places his arms on Jeno's chest and rests his chin there, looking straight at Jeno. “I'm kinda so in love with you right now.”

Jeno's eyes _ literally _ shine. Because this is Jeno, who craves for so much love it can't practically fit in his big body. “I'm so in love with you too.”

He sounds like he's been dying to say it, it's soft and comes out with a sigh. “I will literally do anything for you.” 

Donghyuck chuckles and snuggles Jeno's cheek. “I will literally do anything for you too, anything, anything you want.”

Jeno looks kinda flustered. “Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“I will think about it.” Jeno grins, stupidly. 

“Uh, can you kiss me now? I miss not having your disgusting saliva in my chin and lips and honestly I think that's kind of rude. I'll literally gonna start crying if you don't kiss me right—”

Jeno giggles and leans his head to lap flat against his lips, Donghyuck tries to bite his tongue away. Jeno feels warm and sturdy, he pull him on top of him with his strong arms. Jeno sighs contently at his lips. 

“I love you so much. So much, Jeno Lee. So much.” Jeno whines embarrassed. Donghyuck kisses him again and again and again. 


End file.
